This invention relates to a structure etc. of a battery for use in the fields of electronic equipment, toys and accessories etc.
As shown by FIG. 40 and FIG. 41, conventional batteries 201 and 202 have a fixed shape such as rectangular or circular. Therefore, a battery could not be installed conveniently in an excessive space of an electronic circuit because a shape of the battery could no be changed when using the battery for driving the electronic circuit, therefore a space for installing the battery was provided in a separate position. For this reason, a dead space occupied in the electronic equipment became large and thus the size of the entire equipment increased. When an attempt was made to manufacture a battery having a shape adapted to an excessive or extra space or an electronic circuit in order to solve this problem, a production process and production facility such as a metal mold etc. must be changed according to the respective shapes of the batteries desired so that the manufacturing cost of the battery increased.
Further, when manufacturing a large number of coin type batteries 203 for example, they were made up scatteringly as shown by FIG. 42. For this reason, control and transportation after that were extremely troublesome.